


The Secretary

by Gemini_Solitudo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Humor, I don't know., Some Fluff, but she approves of her boss and kara danvers, eventually jess might be like that meme where she's trying to get Kara and Lena to 'JUST KISS', jess is an emotionally awkward secretary, jess is probably asexual, jess may or may not have serious straight blinders, just drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Solitudo/pseuds/Gemini_Solitudo
Summary: Jess Ma is Lena Luthor's secretary. She likes her boss, and that reporter Kara Danvers.Just drabbles of when Jess sees her boss all smiles and sunshines when the reporter comes around. Maybe just a little drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No real notes, just some drabbles I write to keep my brain functioning.  
> Mostly from the perspective of Jess the Secretary. Eventually she might become friends with Lena and ask her boss to kiss the reporter. Probably not though, ahaha, who knows.

 

It always rings twice before her boss picks up.

 “Hello Ms Luthor, it’s Jess. Just wanted to let you know Mr Dunn wants to confirm something with you urgently. It’s probably related to the solar farm project. Ms Kasibronte still hasn’t sent in the confirmation for the panel order, so it might have something to do with that.”

 “Thank you Jess, where would I be without you,” her boss replies casually. “Is there anything else?”

“No miss, only an interview request from Ms Danvers. I’ve put it in the earliest slot available, which should be this evening at 7pm.”

It was only after Jess said what she did that she realised that she didn’t actually confirm with her boss about that. Oh _sh_ -

“Excellent work Jess, where would I be without you,” her boss repeats, this time with some _emotion_ , before she hangs up. _What_ emotion, Jess couldn’t exactly tell, but at least she wasn’t being told off as grossly impudent for booking her boss without telling her, right?

Well, she was her boss’s scheduler, actually, and how many times has Ms Luthor actually told her that Ms Danvers has top priority? That’s right, twice. When Jess usually needs only to be told something once.

At precisely 6:53pm, Kara Danvers steps out of the elevator. Jess gave a polite smile to the reporter. She approved of her, actually. Save that once when the reporter (with surprising strength) pushed her aside to get to Ms Luthor, Kara Danvers was a humble and amiable reporter who always arrived a perfect 7 minutes early. Just enough time for Jess to inform Ms Luthor, and the reporter would sit in the seating area for a long enough time to be comfortable, and short enough where they wouldn’t have to make small talk or awkwardly pretend each other didn’t exist.

For Jess, who wasn’t the best at socialising, it was great. Extra points for the reporter.

“Kara!” Ms Luthor says, again, with _emotion_. The reporter glances up with a smile that makes her eyes crinkle.

“Thank you Jess, you may go home if you’re done with work,” Ms Luthor says, her face open and radiant. Jess gives a polite smile and nod before the two other women disappear into Ms Luthor’s office.

Another reason why Jess liked Kara Danvers: her boss always seems to have a little bit more joyful when she was around.

Jess finishes her work and packs her bag. She glances behind her into her boss’s office. Lena Luthor is laughing, her hand is covering her mouth in the way that polite women do when they show their teeth in a real laugh. Her eyes are sparkling.

_Eyes are sparkling- what- mom would probably think this city’s a bad influence on me, again._ Jess rolled her eyes. “Eyes sparkling, _god, brain,_ what even.

  
And she leaves.


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Jess's conversation with her mom may or may not actually be a conversation I just had with my own mother.
> 
> Just kidding.

 

When it’s her mom, the phone rings around 4 to 5 times.

 “Hello Jess, darling. How is it going in that dangerous city? Still alive? Your boss still alive?”

 Jess winces, even though she knows her mom. “Yes, Ms Luthor is still alive. I’m obviously still alive. Job’s good.”

 There isn’t much she wants to say. But she’s Asian, she has to call her mom every week or so. And tonight she had the night off.

 Actually, she had lots of nights off, but still.

 “I still think that National City is a _dangerous_ place darling. What was that last week about a serial killer in a tin suit?”

 “It’s okay, they apprehended that one, mom.”

 “And the one where they were attacking your boss when she was making that speech about renaming? Darling, I’m _worried_ for you. You know, Auntie Jane has this wonderful son who’s a _doctor_ and-”

“ _Mom_. It’s fine. We have Supergirl here.” Jess reminds herself to treat herself to some legit Chinese food later. Papa Wong’s Wok, despite its name, was legit. Did she-? Yes, she think she saved the takeaway number in her phone...

Her mom makes a disapproving noise. “A woman superhero? Darling, I’m not saying that women are any less than men, but when it comes to saving people… I mean, would you prefer a fireman or a firewoman in a fire?”

Jess groans. “I’d prefer Supergirl.”

“Oh baby, you know mommy doesn’t want to make you angry. It’s just… Well, even then. Supergirl can’t always save the day. National City is so _big,_ what if one time Supergirl has to save someone else and she can’t save you or your boss? Trust me, mommy hears things! That L-Corp you work for is a _target!_ It’s just not safe, darling-”

Jess sighs into the receiver. “Okay mom, well, I have something to do now. I’ll call you next week, okay?”

“Oh but- Jess! What shall I tell Auntie Jane? Shall I tell her you can come back to visit us sometime next month? Surely you can get a holiday or something? Her son Chris-”

 “I’ll ask at work and let you know,” Jess said. “Bye mom.”

  _Chris,_ Jess thinks as she puts her cellphone away and slinks into her couch, putting a cat-shaped pillow on her face for a second. How many Chris (Chris’s?) were there in the world, she wondered. Her stomach growls.

 She’s calling Papa Wong’s Wok when she thinks of a smarter reply she could have told her mom.

 She couldn’t be sure, but she had a strong feeling that Supergirl _would_ save the day whenever L-Corp was concerned.

But as to why, she couldn’t say.


	3. Drabble 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. I'm really surprised at the amount of kudos and people who have commented! Like... guysss... I wasn't expecting anyone to like this brainfart.
> 
> Maybe I can actually shape this up into a story...

When the Mrs Luthor visits, Jess knows to give Ms Luthor as much time to prepare as possible.

...Permitted when she knows in advance. Mrs Luthor has a habit of dropping by unannounced, much to Jess’s private disapproval. What was it with mothers who felt like they could just waltz into their daughter’s lives anyway?

Mrs Luthor never sees Jess until she’s in front of the door, waiting for Jess to open it for her.

Thankfully, imperious gazes don’t shake Jess. She does her duty and calls her boss. And her boss answers after two rings.

“Hello Ms. Luthor, it’s Jess. Mrs Luthor is here to see you, shall I send her in?”

“Yes.” Her boss’s voice is terse. None of the usual, casual cool. Jess opens the door, let’s Mrs Luthor in, and returns to her work for a bit. The solar farm project was going well, or so the emails said anyway. It’s interesting how many people cc Ms Luthor in their emails to give a bit of clout to their demands. _I’m cc’ing my boss, the CEO of L-Corp, so do your job._ It was like the corporate version of “ _I’m telling mom_ ”.

Of course, it was really mostly Jess reading them. She lets her boss know when she needs to act like a boss.

Because it really was an act. Ms Luthor was really much nicer… or at least more casual than a lot of people presume she is.

 _Though maybe not at the moment_.

Jess looks back through the window to her boss. Ms Luthor’s arms are crossed and her lips are pressed into a wry line. Jess squinted, trying to understand her boss’s face. _Was Ms Luthor mad?_

Novels tell her she’s supposed to be able to tell from the eyes. But honestly, she’s got nothing. Ms Luthor is just… hard to read.

Not her mother though. Mrs Luthor was walking around, her arms spread casually to make her points, taking up more space. Ms Luthor stands in a spot, looking at her mother, shrunken in comparison.

Jess turned back to her computer with a small grimace.

When it’s lunch time, she leaves. She’s got a date with a friend today.

 

\---LUNCH---

 

Vivian was a friend.

“Your mother has a blind date set up for you? Oh my god, _do it, girl_. I’m serious. Are you aiming for spinsterhood?”

Not a very good friend, but still. Jess takes another bite of her tomato salad. Honestly, she’d prefer to have something more substantial, but when she’s out with Vivian, she feels like she has to order a salad. But apparently tomato wasn’t quinoa enough.

“Talking about mothers, my boss’s mom dropped by today.”

That’s interesting, right? Honestly, Jess has no idea.

“Okay?”

Never mind, reverse, rewind, not interesting. Just like this lunch. But she’s got to press on. Maybe she can make it interesting?

“It’s just… I don’t know, I feel like my boss doesn’t really get along with her mom either.”

Vivian raises and eyebrow and shakes her head slightly. “Honestly, Jess, I’m saying this only because I care about you: go on a date. Do something. All you do now is… work. I get it, National City is all about the hustle, but still, a girl’s gotta have a partner, you know what I’m saying?”

“Ms Luthor doesn’t have a man.”

Vivian makes a disapproving noise with her tongue. “But you’re hardly a, what is it-- multi-billionaire are you?”

“I’m not sure she’s--"

“ _Anyway,_ the point is, you’re not your boss.”

  
‘ _Yeah, anyway, the point is you’re just another average human being’_ Jess thought in a mocking voice. Okay, maybe she was being a little too cynical there. (Also who was she mocking? Herself?) She checks her watch. Another 30 minutes to go. Maybe she can say she’s got to go back early? Now all she had to think of was an excuse. Something with the solar farm project, maybe? Just that many emails to go through, that hustling life and all.

“Oh, Jess! Hey!”

Jess turns around, seeing Kara Danvers and a man who was possibly her friend. Or boyfriend. No wait, they’re around the same age, both good looking white people, probably a boyfriend.

“Oh, hi Ms Danvers.” She winced internally. Why was she always such a stiff? Ms Danvers had called her ‘Jess’ for god’s sakes.

“Please, just Kara,” Kara says with a slightly embarrassed smile. Oh great, now she’s embarrassed Ms Luthor’s friend. Kara waves to the man next to her. “And this is Mike! Mike, meet Jess. Jess, Mike.”

Jess shakes Mike’s hand. “Your boyfriend, Ms- uh, Kara?”

“What? Oh, god, no.” Kara seemed a bit flustered. “Oh no, he’s a younger brother-- I mean, like a younger brother. We’re not related.”

“O...kay.” From behind Jess, Vivian does a suggestive cough. Jess turns back to see her friend looking pointedly at Mike and then back to her. _Oh please, for the love of-_

“Kara, Mike, this is my friend, Vivian.”

Kara gives a polite smile and nod. It gives Jess a mild vindictive pleasure to see that Kara wasn’t super enthusiastic.

“So I was wondering whether I could pull you for a second about the solar farm project?” Kara says, turning back to Jess.

Jess blinked, then, “Well, if Vi doesn’t mind?”

Vivian says she has to return early to her office anyway. She’ll get the bill this time. She winks at Jess when she leaves, and gives Mike a pointed glance again.

Oh, sweet Hufflepuff. Jess forces her attention to Kara again. “I’m afraid I don’t have as much information as you might like regarding the solar panel project. Most of it is still classified asides from what I’m sure Ms Luthor has already shared with you. Suffice it to say that it’s doing its part in helping National City gain some clean energy and more ethically grown vegetables.”

Kara laughed, “Wow, you sound like a press release.”

Jess wanted to stab her toe, feeling her face heat up. “Oh.”

“No, no. It’s great! Means you’re doing your job right? Well, never mind about that. I’m sure you or Lena will let me know once the project is on the next stage.”

“Indeed, the way in which you recited what you were saying so meticulously is something my… uh, family, would approve of.” Mike adds.

Jess looked at him. They seemed earnest, at least. Jess gives a small smile to the both of them.

“So I heard that you said that Lena’s mother is in town?” Kara said.

Jess blinked. “Yes, I did, but…”

But how did Kara hear that? And more importantly, she wasn’t going to ask any questions about that, right?

“There isn’t much I can say. I’m not really… privy to their private meetings, obviously.”

“Oh, of course. I wasn’t suggesting anything like that. It’s just good to know.”

“Good to know?”

Kara laughed awkwardly and looked away, “Never mind, really.”

Jess stared at her lunch coffee, then wondered if Ms Luthor even ate yet. Actually, Kara was sort of Ms Luthor’s friend, right?

“Ms Luthor… didn’t seem that excited to see her mom.”

Kara snapped her attention back to Jess. “What?”

“It’s… it’s probably nothing. I think they might have had a spat. Rich families are complicated, you know.” Then Jess widened her eyes. “You’re not going to write that anywhere, are you?”

“What? No! No, of course not!"

“I should probably go.” Jess said hastily, gathering her things.

“No, wait, Jess,” Kara placed a hand on Jess’s arm, “I promise I won’t write anything. What was it about Lena and her mom?”

Jess looked into the reporter’s eyes. Somehow, she trusted her. Still, it wouldn’t do to say too much. The last thing she wants is to be responsible for a scandal or tabloid about her boss.

“It’s really nothing, Ms. Dan-- uh, Kara. Really.”

Kara holds Jess in a stare. Not an aggressive one, but just one that seemed to be looking for the truth. Then she lets her go.

“You’ll let me know as soon there’s any updates on the solar farm project? Or any new project?”

Jess can promise that. She smiles at the reporter. “I promise, Kara. Any fresh update from L-Corp I know about, you’ll be the first to know about it.”

And that was quite a promise. After all, she reads all the emails.


End file.
